All Of You
by DisneyGeeek
Summary: Bella is the mate to Jasper, but with him comes the strictness off Major and the possessiveness of Ares. Danger arises when she finally gets her life on track, but what could it be? AU OOC Bella/Jasper


_A/N Sorry I didn't update Happy Endings yesterday but I didn't know what to write. I thought this might make up for it. I was bored and started writing it. Favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

 ** _Discalimer: everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer!_**

* * *

Bella

I went to the Cullen house for the second time this week. I just couldn't stay away. I could feel something virtually pulling me there. When I arrived I felt someone else's presence.

"Bella?"

"Jasper..."

He ran at me and picked me up in a hug, spinning me round and kissing me all over my face.

I didn't object. I liked it.

"Bella, my mate, you're here. You're finally here!"

"Mate?"

He sat me down and explained everything. By the time he was done I knew his past, his personalities and that he was my mate. I even knew how to recognise the personalities. Jasper has gold eyes, Major had black and Ares had white.

When he was done I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep. I woke up when I felt him moving me upstairs but quickly fell into a slumber again.

I woke multiple times in the night but told Jasper to ignore it. He didn't need to know I dreamed that he was going to leave me, that the ice of him leaving me left me wondering if I could survive without him. When I w dropping off to sleep for the 5th time I decided, if he left me I wouldn't be able to survive, I would find a way to kill myself.

* * *

*the next day*

Yesterday Jasper told me I was his mate. Last night I slept in his arms. Today he is going to spend the day explaining everything.

With Jasper comes his multiple personalities: Major and Ares. Both are part of him but very rarely are out of their cage. Major is Jasper's demon and Ares is Major's demon. They both protected Jasper when he struggled to do so himself in Maria's camp.

"Darlin' time to wake up"

I open my eyes and stare into his face. Gold eyes.

"Morning Jasper"

"You ready for a big day? Two people want to say hello today. But first, what did Edward tell you about mates?"

"Not much. Just that a vampire has one love, their mate. To them their mate is everything and without him/her they struggle to function."

"Looks like we've got a big day ahead of us"

Jasper

"In the relationship the male is the dominant. He tends to be the stronger out of the two but in rare cases the female is the strongest, however the male is still the dominant. The male sets certain rules for his mate to follow. They differ to couples and some are more strict. You have the hardest task though. Major is more dominant and strict than me and Ares can vary. Therefore you would have three sets of rules depending on who is at the front line. My rules are simple:

Respect me for I will always respect you

Tell me whenever you are upset, angry, frustrated, anything. I may be able to feel you emotions but I want to know why you are feeling a certain way.

Never be afraid to be afraid or embarrassed or anything negative in front of me.

Mine are simple and straightforward. The type of things that would be asked of in a normal relationship."

She sat looking at me. Her wide, curious eyes staring into mine.

' **My turn! I want to meet Isabella!' -Major**

'Wait, I want to see how she reacts first' -Jasper

"Okay I can deal with that. I'm guessing I'm about to find out the rest."

"Yes Darlin', Major wants to come the front line, are you okay with that? "

"Of course"

As Major started to come forward my vision started to go back, I started slipping back into my mind and losing control of my limbs.

'Hey Ares! Question, why are you upside down in your cage?' -Jasper

' _Major was in a moon when you told him to wait. He calmed when our mate spoke but he's not too happy with you. I feel for you, you have to be alone with him when I go to meet Isabella' -Ares_

' **Guys shut it! I didn't talk non stop during Jasper's turn so shut you gobs!' -Major**

Major

Why do I have to share a body with those twats?

"Major?"

I turned to look at Isabella as she gasped. She was staring at my eyes and I couldn't help the smirk.

"You're eyes, they are so dark"

"Its how you know its me"

"I'm assuming you want to talk to me about your wishes for me"

"Yes I do. I have more than Jasper does and they are more strict so please listen because I do not wish to repeat them.

Respect me

Tell me everything

Do as you are told

Unless I okay it you do not touch another male, I am extremely possessive. This also means if a male is touching you, you do not respond

Listen to me

Take care of yourself, eat properly, sleep properly, be careful when outside

I believe that is all but Jasper hasn't let me see you before so I'm going to take advantage of the opportunity and get to know you. But first of all you haven't had breakfast and you didn't have diner last night. Even though I'm not in control doesn't mean I don't watch you."

I picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to the kitchen.

'Major! Go easy on her!' -Jasper

' _Mine? When can I meet her?!' -Ares_

' **Oh shut up! I'm getting to know her. She needs to know me and my rules you know' -Major**

When we arrived at the kitchen I put her down on a stool, I walked behind her and put my arms around her waist. I brought my head down to her neck and started taking in her scent, kissing it as nibbling her ear gently as I went.

When she started to drop off in my arms I pulled away.

"Isabella, look at me" she didn't turn around.

"Isabella, don't make me repeat myself" she slowly spun in her chair and I saw in the light how pale she was. I reached up and touched the purple circles under her eyes.

"Why didn't you sleep well? Did Jasper do something? He told me and Ares to butt out when he took you up to bed." I pulled her close to me and started whispering soothing words in her ear.

' **When I join you Jasper you are in deep shit!' -Major**

"Jasper didn't do anything. He was the perfect gentleman. He left when I got changed, made sure the temperature was how I liked in then held me while I slept. It was my fault I didn't sleep. Ever since Edward left I've been getting these terrible nightmares. I was put on medication for them a couple months ago and then I stopped taking them last week. After I stopped taking them the nightmares started coming back. Its just that last night it was different. Instead of Edward leaving me abandoned in the forest it was Jasper. I woke up a couple times in the night but just told Jasper to forget about it."

"I'm not going to lie Isabella. I'm very unhappy. First you stop taking medication you was told to take, then when you are struggling to sleep you don't tell Jasper why when I could've helped you and finally you haven't eaten since you arrived here yesterday lunch. If I see this happening while Jasper is in charge I will be coming forward. I can't lose you, you have to take care of yourself." I held her close then let go to make her breakfast. She ate three servings and it just proved my point that she wasn't eating properly.

While I was doing the pots I heard her move and exit the room. She went upstairs back into the bedroom. I heard her footstep leading to the bed then a sudden crash.

I was with her so quickly some of her hair was still moving around from the fall. I picked her up and held her close. Suddenly my vision went black and I felt myself retreating involuntarily.

Ares

When I saw the state of our mate in Major's arms I took over. I stood up and looked around the room. Spotting a small space full of materials and deciding that was the best place to care for my mate whilst she healed. I took her in there then started collection everything to make a small eat for her.

All of a sudden I heard the front door slam shut and someone start walking up the stairs towards me and Isabella. I started growling loudly and heard the person curse quietly.

"Ares? Ares its Captain. My knower was going off and led me here. Can I come in?" He whispered quietly. I didn't respond and I heard him enter the room then stop. I opened the closet door a little and saw him in a submissive position.

"Captain, report!"

"She has fainted. The medication she was on was helping more than just the nightmares. Ever since stopping them she would've been getting withdrawal symptoms. Without her medication her body is starting to shut down. You can either change her or get her into a hospital."

' **CHANGE HER!' -Major**

'CHANGE HER!' -Jasper

"Me, Jasper and Major have all agreed on the plan of action. Set up the bed then leave. We were going to change her"

I waited until he left before taking my Isabella to the bed and sinking my teeth into her neck, pumping in as much venom as I could. When I was finished I pulled her onto my lap and sat like that with her.

* * *

*3 days later*

Jasper

Bella's heart started fluttering and I knew she was about to end her transformation. When her heart and breathing stopped I called out to her.

"Bella, Darlin', its over now. When you're ready open your eyes"

A few minute later her eyelids lifted to reveal the crimson red eyes I used to be accustom too.

* * *

 _A/N Dont hate of Jasper/Major/Ares for telling Bella what to do. They do it by instinct, Edward did it because he's a twat. More will be said on this in the future! To be honest I find their possessiveness and their need to protect her amazing!_


End file.
